1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an accelerometer and is directed more particularly to a servo accelerometer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art servo accelerometer compact in size and high in accuracy, since the relative position between the torquer coil of a pendulum for detecting acceleration and the magnet of a torquer and the positional relation of the displacement detecting device to the pendulum for detecting a displacement of the pendulum exert much on the performance of the accelerometer, there are many problems such as to make the working accuracy of its parts high, to employ special jigs at the assembling process, to require skillfulness and much time and so on.
Further, there has been proposed a servo accelerometer which uses a pair of torquers so as to improve the performance thereof. In such prior art servo accelerometer, in order to assemble many parts such as magnetic circuits, each forming the torquer and consisting of a torquer coil, torquer magnet, pole and yoke, a displacement detecting apparatus for detecting the displacement of the pendulum and so on to a base supporting the pendulum under the matched state, a number of parts for the matching such as a bush, a reamer bolt and so on are required which must be worked with high accuracy. The scattering of such parts for the matching and the scattering of the parts per se for the matching much influence on the performance of the servo accelerometer. Further, the performance of the servo accelerometer is deteriorated by the secular variation of the parts used for the matching.